


I like you too idiot

by WolfKomoki



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Hypothermia, Internalized Homophobia, Love Confessions, M/M, this was a request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 16:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: Louis realizes that he's in love with Aasim--no. He's not in love with Aasim, Aasim is a guy. Besides he probably doesn't even like guys. He's not going to confess. Or at least, that was the plan until he nearly froze to death.





	I like you too idiot

**Author's Note:**

> The walking dead is owned by TellTale games. This fic was the result of a request by an anon on tumblr. Anon, I hope you enjoy it.

          Ever since Violet and Clementine got together, Louis couldn’t help but feel a bit jealous of the happy couple. They get to be with each other. They get to be with the person they like, and he doesn’t even know if Aasim likes guys, let alone likes him. He’s been using any excuse to spend some time with Aasim, but Aasim barely speaks to him in the times that they are spending together.

          He sighs and goes to his piano, slowly sitting down as he places his fingers on the keys, preparing to play a song. He starts playing the song, only to be interrupted by the thought of _man I wish it was Aasim that I was playing for._ The once soothing melody became a cacophony of sounds as Louis quickly became frustrated. Screaming in frustration, he slams his fingers against the keys. As he continued to mess up the notes, he didn’t notice AJ slowly approaching him.

          “Louis?” The small child asks, causing Louis to jump.

          “AJ! Hey!” Louis greets. AJ raises an eyebrow.

          “Are you… okay?” He asks. Louis looks at him.

          “Uh, hey little man. Why don’t you come sit next to me?” Louis asks. AJ raises an eyebrow.

          “Okay…” He says as he sits next to Louis. Louis smiles and pats AJ’s back.

          “Something’s bothering you. I can tell. What is it?” AJ wonders.

          “I just can’t seem to get this melody right.” Louis says. It was a lie. He couldn’t care less about the melody right now. He was hopelessly in love with Aasim. Has been for a long time now. He’d denied it at first. It was just because he was his friend. It’s not like he feels love for him… right? Then he realized that he was in love with him. Fuck.

          Aasim barely talks to him as it is, why would he like him even if he did like guys? Aasim doesn’t like men, that’s stupid, and yet Louis wishes that he does. He blinks when AJ puts a hand on his shoulder.

          “Hey, whatever it is you can talk to me.” He says. Louis sighs.

          “I really like Aasim.” He admits. There. He said it. It’s out in the open. AJ blinks.

          “Like with the way Clem and Violet like each other?” He asks.

          “I guess.” Louis sighs. This was stupid. Aasim would never like him back. Why would he? Maybe he should pack his things and move on before he fucks up his friendship with him?

          “You should tell him.” AJ insists. Louis blinks.

          “I would have thought you’d think it was gross.” He says. AJ blinks in confusion.

          “Why would you think I would think it was gross?” He asks.

          “Well, we’re both guys.” Louis states.

          “So? What’s wrong with that?” AJ asks. Louis looks at him.

          “Because I’m in love with Aasim! Guys are supposed to love girls, not guys.” Louis exclaims.

          “Says who? Clem likes girls, and guys, why can’t you like guys too?” AJ asks. Louis blinks. AJ does have a point.

          “I just don’t know if he even likes me that way AJ.” Louis states.

          “Well, you don’t know unless you ask.” AJ reminds him. Louis sighs.

          “I just… can’t right now.” He sighs. Four days pass since then. Louis had stopped playing the piano, much to the group’s worry. Something had changed in the teen. He seemed to not want to be around Aasim. Almost like his mere presence made him sad. It was Louis, Violet, and Aasim’s turn to go out for food. Louis knew he didn’t have a choice, so he followed them out to the pond. He grabs the spear and climbs to a higher place. He watches the fish for a while, until a thought of him and Aasim at the beach interrupts his concntration. Louis ends up tumbling backwards into the water, having lost his footing during the distraction.

          When Louis fell in the water, the air was knocked out of his lungs. His lungs felt like they were on fire, and his first thought was: _holy shit this water is fucking cold._ Louis starts struggling against the water as he starts sinking faster, and faster, and faster. Eventually his world goes black, and everything was no more. Violet grabbed Louis’s shoulders, pulling him out of the water the best she can. Aasim runs over there in seconds, draping Louis across his shoulders.

          “Fuck! He’s really fucking cold Vi!” He shouts. The fish would have to wait. Louis was gonna die if they don’t help him. Violet, and Aasim run back to the school, barging into the gates.

          “Hey, what the—oh fuck.” Clementine gasps when she sees Louis. His skin was starting to turn a dangerous shade of blue.

          “Fire! We need a fire, and blankets! Hurry!” Clementine shouts as Aasim takes Louis inside one of the sheds in the school. Once he was there Clementine grabs one of the old mattresses as she starts grabbing the stuff for a makeshift bed. Once the bed was complete, Aasim looks at Clementine.

          “What do we do? How do we help him?” He asks. Louis can’t die. He can’t. He can’t lose any more people.

          “We need to get him out of those wet clothes and into some dry ones!” Clem shouts. Aasim’s eyes widened.

          “Say what?” He asks.

          “ _Now_ Aasim! Hurry!” Clementine shouts.

          “Oh God, please don’t get the wrong idea.” Aasim mutters as he starts undressing Louis. When he removes the wet clothes, Clementine reaches for some of the clothes that had been left here previously, handing it to Aasim as he helps dress Louis in the new clothes. Violet, AJ, and Ten walk inside, carrying the stuff to make a fire with. Clementine quickly gets to work on starting the fire.

          “Louis? Louis. Louis wake up.” Aasim calls, frantically shaking him. Louis groans, but doesn’t open his eyes.

          “Louis, come on. You gotta wake up buddy.” Aasim pleads. Louis slowly opens his eyes with a groan. When his vision focused, he realized he was in one of the tool sheds. Soon enough the fire started crackling against a trashcan. Louis slowly tries to stand up only to get pushed back down by Clementine.

          “Whoa there, buddy. Take it easy.” She insists.

          “What the _hell_ were you thinking?” Violet demands. Louis lets out a hacking cough which turned into a wheeze before he could breathe again.

          “Violet, take it easy.” Clementine demands.

          “I was just trying to get more fish.” Louis answers. He was very hoarse. AJ looks at him.

          “That’s not true.” He states.

          “AJ! Apologize!” Clementine scolds. Louis sighs.

          “No, he’s right. The reason why I was so distracted today is because…” His voice trails off as another hacking cough wracks his body.

          “Louis, this can wait until you’re warmer.” Aasim sighs.

          “I like you Aasim. A lot. There! I said it!” Louis blurts out. He winced when Aasim hit his chest with his elbow.

          “Ow!” Louis complains, slowly looking at Aasim.

          “I like you too idiot.” Aasim informs.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: https://mooniwolfkomoki.tumblr.com/


End file.
